


La ragazza dagli occhi blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble Godel, col tema portante del cibo.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Appuntamento mancato

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 70. “Mi ha dato buca… e ora chi mangia tutta questa roba?”.

Cap.1 Appuntamento mancato

Videl sospirò pesantemente, guardando la tavola imbandita e si massaggiò le tempie.

“Gohan mi ha dato buca per via del lavoro. Ora chi la mangia tutta questa roba?” si domandò. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori. Sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le brillarono.

“Ci sono” disse, schioccando le dita. Recuperò il cellulare e cercò in rubrica. “Inviterò papà per cena. Porterà sicuramente Majinbu così. Almeno così tutta questa roba non andrà sprecata ed io non mi sentirò sola”.

< Essere fidanzata con un combattente che rischia sempre la vita è dura, ma anche stare con uno studioso sempre impegnato lo è > rifletté.

[108].


	2. Cap.2 Voglia matta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 75. “Dove vado a prenderla la cioccolata a quest’ora?!”.

Cap.2 Voglia matta

Gohan socchiuse un occhio e si voltò su un fianco, spostando il lenzuolo e guardò Videl.

“Ancora sveglia a quest’ora?” domandò. Sbadigliò e socchiuse gli occhi, aveva l’aria assonnata.

Videl s’intrecciò una ciocca di capelli mori intorno all’indice e si posò la mano sul ventre rigonfio.

“Non riesco a dormire” ammise.

Gohan si strofinò il dorso della mano sugli occhi, ingoiando un altro sbadiglio.

“Come mai? La piccola ha scalciato?” domandò.

Videl negò con la testa.

“No. Ho una voglia matta di cioccolata. Di una vagonata di cioccolata al latte, andrebbe bene anche fondente. Solo che a casa non ne è rimasta” rispose.

[103].


	3. Cap.3 Voglie notturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 75. “Dove vado a prenderla la cioccolata a quest’ora?!”.  
Seguito di Cap.2 Voglia matta.

Cap.3 Voglie notturne

Gohan si grattò la testa, camminando davanti al negozio chiuso e scosse la testa.

“Anche questo chiuso. Se vivessimo in una grande città non ci sarebbe problema, ma ai Monti Paoz ci sono solo negozietti.

Dove vado a prenderla la cioccolata a quest’ora?!” gridò.

Il lampione sopra di lui si fulminò e Son sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

< Non posso lasciare mia moglie a bocca asciutta. Non troverà pace finché non potrà addentare della cioccolata al latte.

Potrei tentare di andare e tornare in volo dalla città, lì dove so esserci i negozi aperti 24/24. Non sono allenato, ma magari riesco. Speriamo > decise, levitando.

[105].


	4. Cap.4 Cena inquietante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
Prompt: 77. Cena a casa di qualcuno, ma le pietanze sono orribili.

Cap.4 Cena inquietante

“Gohan, amore, tua madre ha davvero fatto lucertole arrostite per cena?” gemette Videl all’orecchio del fidanzato.

Gohan si grattò la testa.

“Sì, perché?” domandò Son.

Videl deglutì, guardò un budino di gelatina verde con qualcosa al suo interno, spostò lo sguardo su dei pesci abbrustoliti interi, con contorno di occhi bolliti. Avvertì una sensazione di nausea, deglutì impedendosi di vomitare, il suo viso era verdastro. Guardò in tralice una bottiglia colma di un liquido violetto.

“S-si vede che siete alieni” esalò.

Gohan batté le palpebre.

“Mia madre non è aliena, tesoro” ribatté.

< Questa è l’ultima volta che vengo a cena qui, le pietanze sono orribili > pensò Videl.

[109].


End file.
